Operation and Management (OAM) cells are commonly used in asynchronous transfer mode (ATM) communication networks for various diagnostic purposes. Two different types of OAM functionality are generally supported. OAM continuity checking is used to determine whether or not cells are making their way along a defined path, or connection. OAM performance monitoring collects and maintains statistics regarding a particular path, or connection that has been selected for monitoring.
Some communication networks may include nodes or cards that support OAM functionality as well as nodes or cards that do not support OAM functionality. In prior art systems, manual configuration of each node on an individual basis is required in order to provide for OAM diagnostic information collection within the network. Such manual configuration can include configuring a particular OAM compatible card to act as an OAM cell source, as well as configuring another OAM compatible card to act as an OAM cell sink. OAM cell sources inject OAM cells into the dataflow within the network, and OAM sink point extract these cells from the dataflow for analysis.
In prior art systems, OAM continuity checking functionality is only supported when both endpoints of the path or link correspond to line cards within nodes that support OAM continuity check functionality. Furthermore, the entire path over which continuity checking is desired cannot contain Inter-Carrier Interfaces, which terminate OAM cells, in order for such prior art solutions to provide any level of continuity check functionality.
Additional limitations with prior art OAM support are realized when a fault or other problem within the network results in re-routing of a particular call or path. If OAM functionality was supported over the path prior to the need for re-routing, the user must once again manually add the appropriate OAM source and sink points along the newly-routed path once the user has been notified of such a routing change. Furthermore, the user may have to deactivate prior source and sink points to ensure that they do not interfere with future OAM verification that is established using nodes that were included in the prior paths.
In addition to the difficulties associated with configuring OAM cell functionality within prior art systems, little support for visual representation of OAM segments is available in such prior art systems. As such, it is very inconvenient to determine the paths or nodes over which OAM functionality exists. Users are forced to utilize prior art graphical user interfaces to select a particular node, then select a particular shelf within that node, then select a particular card within that shelf, and finally select a particular port within that card in order to determine if that port is acting as an OAM source or sink. Having to move through so many views is inconvenient to the user, and therefore, undesirable.
Therefore, a need exists for a more efficient means for implementing OAM functionality within communication network.